The present invention relates to a structure of a heat conductive plate, more particular, to a structure of a heat conductive plate for heat interchange with an electric element (such as CPU), which can increase the variation and speed of the vaporation of working fluid to promote the cooling efficiency.
With developing of the technology and industry, the arithmetic of computer becomes faster and faster, especially when the faster operation of the computer is, the higher heat is produced. In order to effectively dissipate the highly concentrated heat out of the host and maintain the CPU under an allowable temperature, a heat sink is positioned in the CPU to assist the cooling and expedite the dissipation. However, when the higher heat is produced due to the faster arithmetic of the CPU, a conventional aluminum extruded heat sink and cooling fan cannot meet the requirement.
Therefore, a conventional heat conductive plate is provided. As shown in FIG. 1, a heat conductive plate 10a has a hollow case 1a, wherein a wick structure 2a is located to the inner wall of the case 1a, and a supporting member 3a is mounted within the case 1a. After vacuuming the air out of the case 1a, and making supporting member 3a to sustain the case, the heat produced by the operation of the CPU will be absorbed and interchanged by the working fluid within the case 1a and then transport upwardly. Since the top inner surface of the case 1a is farther from the heat source and has lower temperature, the heated working fluid around the top areas of the case 1a can be condensed again to liquid, and the liquid working fluid will be lead to the inner bottom of the case 1a by wick structure 2a to continue the operation of the heat interchange.
Nevertheless, the conventional heat conductive plate has following defeats:                (a) The wick structure 2a within the heat conductive plate 10a is merely attached on the inner wall of the case rather than entirely bonded. If some space exists between wick structure 2 and inner wall, then the speed and time that the working fluid leaded to the bottom of the case 1a by the wick structure 2a will be slow down and affect the efficiency of the dissipation.        (b) The wick structure 2a is only attached to the inner wall, so the condensed working fluid cannot be rapidly absorbed by the wick structure 2a and thereby the heat interchange of the conventional heat conductive plate 10a is not effective.        
Owing to the problems from the conventional heat conductive plate, the present invention is disclosed based on the experience and researches from the inventor.